The Pool
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Alex and Harper go to the school pool at night for a little swim and maybe something more. HALEX !
1. Chapter 1

The Pool

Alex and Harper go to the school pool at night for a little swim and maybe something more.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" _Harper, Harper, HARPER wake up._" whispered Alex as she shook the sleeping redhead. Harper kept on sleeping and snoring.

" Harper, wake the fuck up" said Alex as she jumped on the bed to wake Harper up. Harper woke up and looked at what woke her up.

" Alex, is that you" yawned Harper as she laid back down. Alex crawled on top of Harper and smiled at her.

" I want to go swimming so let's go" said Alex as she looked at Harper who was under her. Harper looked over to her nightstand and looked at the clock that was sitting there. It read 11:30 pm in big green light's.

" Bitch, it's fucking night time leave me the hell alone and go to bed." said Harper as she glared at Alex.

" Let's go swimming, come on let's go get your lazy ass up" said Alex as she waved her wand and in a flash of purple light Harper and Alex where at the school pool. Harper looked around and rolled her eye's. As always Alex wanted to do something wild and different.

" Ahh, no one's here perfect" said Alex as she took off her shirt and pant's reviling a dark green bathing suit . Alex smiled at Harper and pointed to her swim suit.

" So what do you think , huh hot right . I saw it in the window and I had to get it. That's why I want to go swimming. " said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper nodded her head and gave her a small smile.

" It's cute, but why did you have to drag me with you to go swimming." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex snapped her finger's and Harper's Pj's changed into a black bikini.

" Nice, not bad at all. Black look's good on you Harp's. Try adding more black to your clothes. Now let's end the chit chat and get our swim on." said Alex as she jumped into the pool causing a huge splash.

" ALEX," screamed Harper as the cold water hit her.

" Not so loud Harper's we don't want to get caught." said Alex as she glared at Harper.

" I want to go to bed and sleep." said Harper as she hugged herself to keep warm. It was coal and she was wearing a very tight little black bikini .

" Jump in and swim with me . Please Harper's pretty please ." said Alex as she swam closer to Harper and had a pout on her face. Harper cursed herself and slowly got into the pool.

" I really don't know why I do theses thing's with you." said Harper as she dipped herself a little more into the pool.

" Because, you know I'm right and it's fun." said Alex as she grinned and swim to Harper.

" Right, well what now" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" THIS" said Alex as she splashed water at Harper. Harper laughed and splashed Alex back. Alex and Harper splashed each other for a while. Giggling , splashing and dunking the other under water, it lasted a hour. Harper dunked Alex one more time underwater and swam away.

" Haha, Get back here Finkle" said Alex as she swam up and wiped her eye's of the pool water.

" Umm, I can't, I lost my Top" said Harper as she had her arm's in front of her chest. Alex looked around and found Harper's top floating on the water.

" Found it," said Alex as she picked it up and swam towards Harper. Alex stopped in front of Harper and held it out for her. Harper smiled and went to grab her top. As Harper moved, she showed Alex a peek at her breast. Alex looked at Harper's breast she couldn't stop staring. She never seen them like this, she licked her lip's. They looked like two round glowing orb's. She could tell by how Harper's nipple's looked that they where hard. Alex could not understand why looking at Harper made her tingle down there.

" Alex can you give it to me." said Harper as she tried to get it out of Alex's hand's. Alex took a deep breath and threw it over her shoulder.

" Alex what the hell" said Harper as she glared at Alex. Alex slowly moved her right hand and grabbed Harper's right breast. Harper moved back and out of Alex's grasp.

" What are you doing Alex." said Harper as she looked at her best friend.

" I don't know, all I know is that …... I want to touch you right now." said Alex as she moved closer to Harper. Harper watched Alex moved closer to her. There was a full moon and the light hit the pool perfectly , it made Alex look like a glowing goddess.

" Alex" whispered Harper as she backed up to the pool wall. Alex moved closer to Harper, she placed her hand on Harper's breast and slowly felt them, she liked how they felt in her hands. Alex looked into Harper's forest green eye's and saw confusion.

" I don't know what I'm doing but I like how it feel's." whispered Alex as she looked at Harper. Alex lowered her head and started to suck on Harper's right nipple. It felt weird in her mouth but she licked and sucked on it. Scrapping her teeth on it a little. She listen to Harper's breathing her inhaling taking deeper breathes and letting little moan's escape her mouth.

" Alex, stop" whimpered Harper as she tried to push Alex off her.

" I can't and I don't think you want me to." said Alex as she went back to what she was doing before. With her left hand she played with Harper's other breast. Tugging it , squeezing it and just pressing it.

" Mmm, Alex...Stop … Please" moaned Harper as she closed her eye's. She liked how it felt. Alex's warm mouth and her wet hand's on her. Alex was right she didn't want her to stop. Alex grinned into Harper's boob. She looked up and kissed Harper on the lip.

" I want to kiss you too." said Alex as she kept on kissing Harper. Harper kissed her back and placed her arm's around Alex's neck.

" Wow Harp's, that was some kiss. The best I ever had" said Alex as she was nose to nose with Harper. Harper blushed and tried to look away. Alex kissed her way down back to Harper's breast and attacked the left one, to show it the same love that the right one had. Alex had Harper moaning again and she couldn't be happier. Instead of her free hand paying attention to the other breast it went down into the water and into Harper's Bikini bottom. She felt the wet pussy hair and slowly traced her pussy lip's with her pointer finger. Harper was squirming a little. Alex's finger's were making her feel something new that she never felt before. Alex slipped one of her finger's into Harper's womanhood, she never felt anything so hot and gooey before.

" Alex, How do you know what to do ? Mmm …. feel's so...good...don't...stop" moaned Harper into Alex's neck. Alex stopped what she was doing and looked around.

" Why did you stop" asked Harper as her cheek's where flushed . She was worried about what Alex would say to her question.

" I want to find a better place to do whatever we're doing. Ahh, I know what to do." said Alex as she snapped her finger's and a pile of towel's appeared behind Harper. Alex grinned and Flashed her and Harper to the pile of towel's. The towel's were soft and Fluffy, they smelled like flower's.

" Much better, and I don't know what I'm doing I just saw this kind of stuff from a porno I stole from Justin's." said Alex as she took off Harper's bottom that was in her way of making Harper moan more. As soon as she took it off, she looked at Harper's naked body, she felt more burning and tingling but this time it was threw her whole body.

" Wow" gasped Alex as she looked at her redhead goddess in front of her. Harper blushed , it felt really weird having Alex look at her with the way she was looking at her. She never would of thought Alex Russo the hottest girl in school would look at her with want and lust in her eye's. Alex smiled and looked at Harper's pussy she knew what she wanted to do and felt good to touch it but now, she wanted to taste her best friend. She lowered her head and started to lick Harper's clit. She licked all over, she sucked and nibbled. Everything she did made Harper moan, gasped and say her name. Alex loved hearing Harper say her name the way she was saying it. With want and lust. Harper came into Alex mouth and she drank every bit of the redhead's juices. Salty with a hint of sweetness something new and foreign to Alex's mouth.

" I knew you would taste good." said Alex as she licked her lip's and looked at Harper. Harper blushed and looked at Alex.

" Well, I watched a porno I think I get it to. It's your turn" said Harper as she smiled seductively at Alex. Alex stopped in her tracked, Harper looked so hot with that sexy smile on her face, it made her look hot and bad but mostly HOT. Alex nodded her head not trusting her voice.

" You should take your clothes off, it's kinda not fair that you saw me naked but I didn't get to see you naked." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex grinned and ripped her swimsuit off of her. It was Harper's turn to drool and see how stunning Alex looked naked. Alex smirked at the look on Harper's face, she knew she was dropped dead hot and sexy but having Harper look at her the way she was looking made her feel even hotter.

" Damn, Alex your so fucking hot" said Harper as she licked her lip's as she looked at Alex's boob's. Alex was two sizes smaller then her but she didn't care. She liked Alex's A size, they looked perfect to her.

" Hehehe, good to know Harper" said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Alex watched as Harper suck on her left nipple. Harper played with Alex's free breast with her right hand and used her left hand she started to finger Alex. Alex was in heaven. She never felt so alive and relaxed at the same time. She had to ask Harper which porno she saw so she could get how to do this so she could do it to Harper. Harper's tongue was like a wild snake trying to find it's way into Alex's warm waiting pussy.

" HARPER, OH GOD" yelled Alex she couldn't hold it, she had to scream. Harper's finger and tongue dancing in her body and on her body. It was amazing. Harper stopped and giggled. Alex glared at Harper for stopping .

" Why the fucking hell did you stop" growled / panted Alex as she looked at the giggling redhead.

" It's, hehehe, I never would of thought the hottest girl in school would be a screamer. Hahaha damn Alex you got some set of lung's on you." said Harper as she grinned at Alex. Alex smiled and looked at Harper.

" Well good to know and get back to work. So I can scream some more." said Alex as she pointed to her body. Harper nodded her head and went back to pleasuring Alex. Alex closed her eye's and smiled at how good she felt.

" Oh, mmm, Harper's I'M GONNA CUM" yelled Alex as she came. Harper did a number on her playing with her breast and eating her out at the same time. Harper licked every drop off of Alex.

" Harper that, was amazing." panted Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Probably not as good as what you did to me." said Harper as she blushed. Alex like how Harper looked with a blush on her cheek's.

" Harper I want to be inside you." said Alex as she sat up and looked at Harper.

" And how are you going to do that, you don't have a certain tool to be _inside me_" asked Harper as she looked confused. Alex smirked and mutter some word's and where Alex's woman hood used to be was a five and a half inch cock.

" I got the right tool now" said Alex as she looked at the erected cock in between her leg's. Harper looked at the new attachment add to Alex's body. Harper crawled closer to Alex's new member.

" I want to be inside you and I want you to suck on me to" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper grinned and lowered her head on Alex's new cock.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

So do you want more or should I leave you hanging ? I won't up date this till I get TEN review's !


	2. Chapter 2

The Pool

Alex and Harper go to the school pool at night for a little swim and maybe something more.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Alex smirked and mutter some word's and where Alex's woman hood used to be was a five and a half inch cock.

" I got the right tool now" said Alex as she looked at the erected cock in between her leg's. Harper looked at the new attachment add to Alex's body. Harper crawled closer to Alex's new member. She licked her lip's and grinned. She loved magic and the way Alex used it.

" I want to be inside you and I want you to suck on me to" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head and lowered her head on Alex's new cock. Alex tilted her head back as Harper sucked on her new cock. Licked it up and down like it was a tasty lollipop, Harper played with the ball's softly rubbing them in her right hand.

" God , Harper" moaned Alex as she felt Harper's mouth work it's magic on her. Alex held Harper's head and moved her hip's, so she was shoving more of her cock into Harper's mouth. After taking as much as she could Alex came in Harper's mouth.

" Wow, that was so good." said Alex as she smirked. Alex licked her lip's as she looked at the panting red head. Harper was on all four's and her cheek's where red.

" Yeah, you taste good both way's." said Harper as she licked her lip's. She drank Alex's juices with pleasure. It was sweet and tangy , she loved every drop.

" So ready for me to be in you" said Alex as she moved closer to Harper. Harper laid on her back and waited for Alex to climb on top of her. Alex crawled on top of Harper and inserted her new body part into Harper slowly.

" Before I go all the way in, are you a virgin" asked Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head yes and blushed.

" Good, me to and I want to be your first" said Alex as she smirked. She pushed herself all the way in and waited for Harper to get used to her inside her. When Harper gave the okay for her to continue, she started to pump into Harper. Alex moved her hip's in a fast rhythm. All you could hear where moan's , grunt's and the slapping of two bodies.

" God, Harp's your so tight and hot. It's making me want to cum again." said Alex as she kept humping her best friend. Harper had her plump leg's wrapped around Alex's waist holding her tight to her body.

" Fuck Alex, your ...ahh OH GOD ALEX" screamed Harper as she had a orgasm. Her whole body felt like it was in pure bliss. When Harper came , Alex felt her hot wet wall's tighten on her cock and she was ready to pop. She kept on thrusting into Harper faster and faster.

" Cum in me Alex I want you to cum in me" order Harper as she locked her leg's tighter around Alex. Alex did what she was told, and let her seed's go all over Harper's pussy wall's.

" WOW, THE WAS FUCKING GREAT" yelled Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smiled and kissed Alex.

" Yeah, it was. Your so good" said Harper as she kissed Alex more. Alex smiled and muttered the same word's . Her cock disappear and Harper had one where her pussy was before.

"Whoa ," said Harper as she looked in between her leg's. She was sporting a nine inch cock.

" Hey, no fair your way bigger then me." said Alex as she pouted. She new if they were both born boy's that the size they got now would have been real, but it's still not fair.

" But your the only one who get's to ride it Alex" said Harper as she smirked , she liked that her cock was bigger then Alex's. It made her feel good, she had bigger tit's and now a bigger penis.

" I like how that sound's and it's true. I want to be on top so Fuck me Harper" said Alex as she smiled at the redhead. Harper nodded her head and smirked. Harper stay's on her back and watched Alex slowly sit on her. But before Alex could slowly sit on the huge cock Harper thrusts her hip's up. Shoving the huge cock inside her friend's vagina .

" WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HARPER" screamed Alex as she glared at Harper . If look's could kill Harper would be six feet under. Harper smirked and held Alex's hip's tight to her hip's. She kept thrusting Hard and fast not giving Alex a chance to get used to the huge cock in her.

" HARPER, …..AHH ….OHH FUCK" screamed Alex as she gripped Harper tighter. Harper smacked Alex on the ass as she thrust in and out of Alex. Harper kept on thrusting into Alex, wanting to make Alex scream.

" HARPER HARPER OH GOD **HARPER" **screamed Alex as she came. With a grunt Harper pulled out of Alex and shot her load at Alex. The cum landed on Alex face.

" Oh I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't meant to hit your face." said Harper as she frowned and looked worried. Alex shrugged her shoulder's and licked her lip's.

" Mmm, yummy" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper cuddled up to Alex. Alex was on top of Harper and smiled with content.

" That was a great swim , I love you Alex " whispered Harper as looked into Alex's eye's.

" Oh yeah, I loved it and I love you Harp's." said Alex as she looked at Harper. She ran her hand's on Harper's body.

" Let's go home into my bed and sleep together." said Harper as she kissed Alex. Alex flashed them home. Leaving two bathing suit's and a mess.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

well I hope you like this steamy fic.


End file.
